Silence
by Im-a-Karamatsu-GIRL
Summary: Sophia knows many thing like that Sarah and Annabelle Lennox are the sweetest people on this planet, and also that despite her lack of voice they love her all the same. What she doesn't know is that they are much more dangerous then you'd initially think. Honestly it turns out Sophia doesn't know about the real Lennox family but she'll soon learn. Sunstreaker x oc x Sideswipe
1. Chapter 1

There are four things I've know for about a year now.

Sarah Lennox is a lovely woman and the nicest person I've ever met.

Annabelle Lennox is the cutest and sweetest girl I've ever met.

William Lennox is a soldier overseas so I haven't met him.

The fact that the Lennox family is so welcoming of my disability is such a relief they are like a second family to me.

I suppose it would probably be better to explain a bit of what that means. Let's start with the last one. When I was younger a big dog attacked me and my brother he ended up running away, but I was not so lucky. The dog ended up damaging my vocal cords to the point I can barely whisper. Sometimes I can make noises like grunts or clicking noises to get people's attention, but usually I use this device my father got for me.

It's a computer that talks for me, so basically I type all the words out and it will say it. This comes in handy when I babysit Annabelle because despite how smart she is, she still doesn't know sign language too well.

How I started to babysit Annabelle is a funny story I'll admit. I was walking around the mall when this little girl plowed into me tears streaming down her face. I picked her up and got her an ice cream before finding Sarah who was in an absolute panic.

Sarah being the Angel she is offered me dinner, and from then on I would come over to babysit Annabelle. I was surprised at how accepting the Lennox's were, but when I asked, Sarah simply said, "They've met stranger people."

Right this second I am heading to the Lennox's house to babysit Annabelle. Well I say that but Sarah will be there so it's more like a playdate. Now I feel weird I'm 19 and going to a playdate, but I decide to not dwell on it. I decided to wear some old sweat pants and tennis shoes from my tennis days. My red hair is tied into a ponytail, and my glasses cover my green eyes.

I park my car by the street before skipping up the steps. I notice a big truck parked nearby, and narrow my eyes in confusion. I know Sarah for sure doesn't own a truck like that so who's here right now?

I decide to ask her myself and knock on the door three times. It isn't long before I hear stomping footsteps and see the door swing open.

"Sophia!" Annabelle squeals before tackle hugging my waist.

I smile and make a clicking noise in response. Annabelle giggles before grabbing my hand and sitting me down on the couch.

"What are we gonna learn today, Soph?" She asks me curiously.

I smile before very slowly signing, "No lesson, play games."

Annabelle looks intrigued, "What games?"

I smile deviously before getting out my wii. Annabelle looks absolutely delighted, and looks through the games. We decide on the basic Mario Kart route before sitting down and playing.

As we sit there I can faintly hear voices from upstairs, one is Sarah's, but the other one I don't recognize. I pause the game before pointing upstairs. Annabelle seems to get it, and grins so happily you would think she'd burst.

"Daddy's home!" She giggles.

I pause at this, "Your dad?"

Annabelle nods excitedly, "Yeah! He came home this morning and surprised me and mommy!"

I type into my device, "Should I go? I want you and your mom to spend time with him."

Annabelle shakes her head, "Nope! Daddy wants to meet you! He's just talking to mommy for a bit."

I nod slowly feeling worry etch into my mind, "Do you think he'll like me?"

Annabelle giggles like it's the funniest joke she's heard, "Of course he will!"

I smile softly before ruffling her hair, "Thanks."

Annabelle grins before getting a thoughtful look on her face. She turns to me and grabs my hand saying she wants to show me someone.

She takes me outside to the massive truck, and stands beside it like she's the owner.

"This is Ironhide! He's daddy's friend they fight together in battle!" She exclaims.

I smile softly before signing, "Iron"

Annabelle gets a confused look on her face before I tell her what it means. Annabelle lights up before repeating the sign like a mantra.

"Looks Ironhide! I can say your name in sign language now too!" She exclaims happily.

"Annabelle!"

I turn to see Sarah standing on the porch with a man standing beside her. Sarah spots me and smiles warmly waving me over. I walk over Annabelle running ahead of me, and hug Sarah saying hello.

"Hi you must be Sophia," Mr. Lennox says.

I nod and shake his hand. They are calloused and rough from nature and the many battles he's faced. He's sturdy and tall while also holding a welcoming aura. We walk inside and sit at the table to talk.

"So I heard you've been watching over my Annabelle this past year?" He asks.

I nod softly before typing, "Yes sir it'll be two years in April."

He nods thoughtfully, "You've been taking care of my baby girl correct?"

Sarah hit's him, "Will!"

A grunting noise comes out as I can't help my laugh. I nod my head and type, "I'd sacrifice myself before I let anything happen to her."

Will stares at me surprised for a moment before huffing out a laugh, "No need to put yourself in unnecessary danger but thank you Sophia."

I smile and nod, "Of course Mr. Lennox."

He shakes his head, "Call me Will. So do you always use that machine to talk?"

Annabelle responds for me, "Nope! She can sign too! Sophia's been teaching me!"

Will looks surprised, "Really?"

Annabelle nods enthusiastically, "Yeah! I even know how to side Ironhide's name now!"

Will gets a strange look on his face before smiling, "That's great sweetie."

I end up spending the entire night there with the Lennox family playing video games having dinner and talking. Sarah insists that I spend the night since it's so late, and with Annabelle also giving me her puppy dog eyes it's impossible to say no.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch sweetie?" Sarah asks.

I nod and sign "Thank you," before laying down in the dark.

In the end my insomnia comes running after me, so I decide to get some fresh air. I notice the truck is still there, and decide to walk towards it. Annabelle says she talks to it a lot, but I've never really understood it. I decide to sit in front of it. Even if it can't hear me I start signing to it.

"Hello there."

"I know you don't know me, but Annabelle is very close to you so I wanted to introduce myself."

"My name is Sophia I'm 19, and I'm Annabelle's babysitter."

"I also have insomnia which is why I'm still awake, but honestly I don't mind it since the stars are so pretty right now."

I sigh, "I guess it's hard to sleep sometimes since I get so lonely?"

"The only people I really talk to is Sarah and Annabelle since no one has the time to talk to me."

"And don't get me wrong I love my family, but they just don't understand I guess?"

I pull my knees up to my chest, and breathe. These are the times I get sad, it never really stays but at random points in the night I feel so alone? It sounds silly since I know I'm not, but sometimes it gets hard.

I look up to the truck, "Do you mind if I stay here with you? You have some sort of presence, and it kinda feels like I'm not completely alone…"

I lay on my back and look at the stars. Sarah lives further away from the city, which makes it easy to see the stars like this. I look for constellations in the sky doing my best to tire myself out. When I check the time I see it's 4:47 am, and decide there's no use in trying to sleep. Instead I decide to take a walk down the street.

I have no idea where I'm walking, but right now I just feel like I should go on a walk. I twirl down the street, and take big breaths. There's a nice chill that blows on my face, and I barely notice the sound of footsteps. I turn around to see a man jogging down the street. He pauses and stops next to me.

"What are you doing?" He asks gruffly.

This older gent looks like he just got back from a war battle. He's tall and muscular sporting stubble and bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the moonlight. I nervously start signing apologies before realizing he has no idea what I'm saying.

"Wait why are you apologizing?"

I stop and look to him, "You know sign language?"

He nods, "Sure do, but I'd still like that explanation."

I feel my cheeks burn, "I just couldn't sleep so I decided to go on a walk."

He replies, "You shouldn't walk by yourself this late it could be dangerous."

I bow my head down before apologizing, "Yes sir I'll head home now thank you."

I turn to walk home when he catches my shoulder, "You don't need to look so sad all this time. There are people who love you here I bet. If your feeling down talk to them."

I blink in surprise, "Oh uhm thank you sir, I really appreciate it."

He nods at this before running off. I smile and shake my head before heading back to the Lennox household. For the rest of the night I sit on the porch listening to music and watching the sun slowly rise.

"Sophia? Why are you awake at this hour?"

I turn to see Mr. Lennox blinking at me in surprise.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise I suppose," you tell him.

He huffs out a laugh, "Well I wish I was doing this for the same reason, but my boss wants me to check in at a post nearby. I decided I'd go earlier, so I could spend more time with my girls."

I smile at that, "I'll hold the fort down while your gone."

Will laughs at this, and pats me on the back, "Your a good kid Sophia, thank you for everything."

I smile and shake my head, "I should be thanking your family, they have offered nothing but kindness to me since I first showed up."

Will smiled, "Yeah those girls seem find the good in everything."

I smile at that before waving goodbye. Will promises he'll be back soon, so I decide to wait with the girls until he does so. Once Sarah wakes up she makes pancakes and the smell alone wakes Annabelle up in a start.

You eat breakfast with the two Lennox girls not knowing the danger that awaits outside, and how soon it plans on striking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah always has a way of knowing exactly what I want. She also always knows the best recipe for pancakes. Sarah sets down a plate of pancakes before bringing syrup and chocolate milk. She learned that I have a strong liking towards chocolate goodies.

Annabelle starts ravishing her pancakes almost eating them in one bite. Sarah of course scolds her to slow down, but Annabelle simply giggles with her food still in her mouth. I cringe and stick my tongue out at her. Annabelle laughs some more before chugging her own chocolate milk and starts eating the rest. Sarah gives me an apologetic look, but I simply shake my head and smile.

It isn't until I've gone through half of my pancakes I notice a police car sitting out front. I watch it closely and read "To Punish and Enslave" on the car. My gut sinks with a bad feeling. Something isn't right here. I glance over to see Sarah wiping Annabelle's mouth with a napkin. I tap my foot on the ground and watch Sarah turn to me.

I sign, "Bad men."

Sarah looks at me startled, and then glances out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widen even more when she sees the police car. She then stands picking up Annabelle and walks upstairs. I follow Sarah upstairs and walk into her room.

"Sophie the man out there is very dangerous, I need to call Will," She tells me gravely.

I nod and sit with Annabelle who seems to understand something is wrong. I run my fingers through her hair and try to ease her worries. Sarah walks back inside phone clutched tightly in her hand.

"I sent Will our code incase this ever happens. I pray they'll get here soon," Sarah whispers.

I tilt my head, "They?"

Sarah sighs, "Sophie there are a few things I never told you about our family. Will is in a different part of the military one that no one knows of."

I nod, my dad was in the Marines so I understood that.

Sarah takes a deep breath, "I don't know what's going to happen, but if anything happens to me I need you to take Annabelle and run."

Annabelle starts to cry, "No! I wanna be with Mommy!"

Sarah shushes her, "I know baby, I hope it won't come to that."

I watch the pair comfort one another before deciding I wouldn't let that happen. If anything tries to take Sarah away I plan on being there to stop it before it can do anything.

That's when I hear metal shrieking and a crash. The house shakes violently, and I grab the pair moving into the bathroom. I exit and look out to see something impossible. Outside there is a giant robot taller than the house we sit in. I half expect it to rip the roof off, but a beam of light streaks across and slams it into the ground.

"SARAH!"

I walk out of the bedroom to see Will sprinting upstairs. He grabs me by the shoulders, "Where are they?!"

Sarah runs out with Annabelle in her arms, "Will!"

The couple embraces squishing Annabelle in the process. We run downstairs, and I make sure to grab my backpack. We then sprint across the front yard to get away from the battle behind us. As we run however I see a shadow fall upon us, and turn around to see a metal hand reaching for Sarah and Annabelle. Will stares in horror, but before his nightmare comes to life I push us out of the way. The metal hand grabs dirt as I pick the girls up, and keep running.

"Get back here you insects!" It roars in frustration.

Will grabs a gun and shoots at its face, I don't expect any damage to occur, but to my surprise the monster screams and a plow of smoke erupts from his face. That gun isn't a normal gun I decide. This is when the other monster grabs the other and throws him back away from us.

The monster turns to us, "Are you alright?"

Will nods, "Were fine go Ironhide."

I turn to Will at this, Ironhide? Annabelle's imaginary friend? The truck? It's at this moment everything clicks into place for me. All of it makes sense, well kind of.

I grab Will's shoulder and point to my car. Will looks to the creatures fighting before nodding. I sprint over, and let Will drive. Once the girls are situated he starts to pull away when the car is grabbed. I turn to see the monster holding on to the end of the car. Annabelle starts screaming and crying, so I decide it's time to take matters into my own hands. I grab my backpack before pulling out a cylindrical object. Will looks over to me curiously, and in return I simply pull the cars sunroof down.

I stand up and turn to face the creature. It's red eyes glow, as I stare it down. Finally I pull out the ball and crack it open. I then proceed to throw the thing inside at the creatures eyes. It grunts before growling at me. In return I smile deviously before counting to 5.

This is when it blows up. This doesn't kill the monster, but it sure does distract him. He lets go screaming and scratches at its face. This of course gives Will the chance to hightail it out of there.

When I drop back down Will turns to me, "What the hell was that?!"

I turn to him before typing, "A bomb."

He sputters, "I figured that! What type of bomb and where the hell did you find it?!"

"Will! Language!" Sarah scolds from the back.

I snort before telling him, "I made it myself, it's a bomb that will stick to your target."

"And you were just holding these in your backpack?!" He exclaims.

I nod, "They won't go off unless I stick them to something."

He shakes his head frantically, "I can't believe you had a bomb in your bag!"

I sigh, "If I hadn't used them we wouldn't have gotten away."

Will turns to me, "I know that it's just hard to believe a girl like yourself would be holding onto bombs like that."

I roll my eyes at the 'girl' part of that sentence, and watch the road behind us. I then notice car following us. I narrow my eyes before tapping Will and nodding behind us. He curses under his breath before speeding up. The other car in return does the same before it transforms into another creature. It skates towards us reaching out to grab us. I glare before reaching underneath the seat.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN?!" Will yells.

I give him a look before loading it with ammo.

"Wait, use these," Will hands me some bullets that have a strange glow.

I load the bullets into the gun before again standing and pointing the rifle at this creature. I don't know anything about it however I do know a person's weak spots, and if this thing relies on its body as other people rely on their own I decide to shoot at its knees. There are a few things I haven't told the Lennox family myself. Sarah knows my dad was in the Marines, but she doesn't know that he took me with him. Now this sounds impossible they would never let a father take his daughter, but my dad was special. He was the best of the best, and when he said the only reason he would go as long as he took me and my brother they agreed.

Out in war there aren't many girly things to do, so I started running around with other soldiers learning how to fight. The one thing no one could rival me at however was shooting. Despite my age I was the best with any guns. My father realized this and started having people train me. By age 13 I could shoot a target from almost a mile away.

The bullet hits its knees perfectly and the bullet explodes. The creature screeches and falls to the road. I notice the knee looks extremely damaged and a blue liquid starts pouring out of it. I refuse to stop there though. I shoot its neck area, and watch as the bullet explodes once more.

I put two more shots in the gun, and aim again. The creature looks up at me snarling, and before it gets a chance I shoot it once more in the throat. I finally shoot it one more time in the same spot watching the blue liquid pour onto the ground.

The creature falls limp onto the floor, and I realize its dead.

Will stares in shock as I hop back down, "How the hell did you do that?"

I look over to him and smirk, "Your not the only one with secrets Mr. Lennox."

He seems at a loss for words before finally turning towards the road, and drives away. I hold the gun in my lap, and continue to watch out for whatever the hell that thing was. In a few minutes we arrive at a warehouse. I stuff my weapons into my backpack, and follow Will inside.

"Major Lennox are you alright?" A soldier asks.

Will nods, "Just a little shaken up, there's a decepticon on the road by my house it's dead."

The soldier nods, "Understood."

Will then takes us to another part of the building.

"There's a lot we need to talk about," he says softly.

I nod and ask, "What were those things?"

Will sighs, "I suppose we should explain that first huh?"

I nod again, and finally Will explains that those creatures are cybertronians. One is an Autobot the other two Decepticons. He explains the story of Mission City, and a young boy named Sam and his alien car. He explains Qatar and what happened to him, and finally explains where we are and what's going to happen.

"So we will have to stay at this NEST place?" I type out.

Will nods, "I'm afraid so, I'm so sorry to get you involved I thought we weren't being tracked but I was wrong."

I shake my head, "You have nothing to apologize for you didn't ask for this besides being on a base isn't abnormal for me."

"And that's another thing! Who even are you?!" Will asks.

A noise leaves me as I feel my body shake with laughter. I of course then proceed to explain who I am and where I came from. Will is extremely surprised at my history in the military, and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Major Lennox, Hide is outside," A soldier tells us.

Will stands up, "How is he?"

"A bit banged up, but he will be alright," the man replies.

We walk outside to see the truck covered in dents and all scratched up. I feel sorry for it almost before realizing that this truck is the alien known as Ironhide. I walk forward before kneeling down towards it.

"Thank you for saving us," I sign to him.

He rumbles, "Since you already saw I doubt there's a need to hide human, but your welcome. Thank you for protecting Sarah and Annabelle when I could not."

I smile softly, "I would never allow anything bad to happen to them."

Ironhide chuckles, "Good I appreciate it. Will, Optimus is requesting that we head over to base soon. A carrier plane has already landed for us."

Will nods before turning to me, "We have bags packed for these kind of emergencies, but what about you do we need to go to your house?"

I grin before running to my car and grabbing a big duffle bag, and heading back over. Will and Sarah stare at me surprised before I shrug. Ironhide laughs before opening his doors.

"Alright femme hop in I can tell I already like you," he says.

I smile and hop in Annabelle trailing behind me. Will and Sarah also get in before we start driving towards wherever our plane is. Once we arrive we are escorted to a carrier that Ironhide drives into. Annabelle snuggles with her parents, and as we fly the trio falls asleep. I however still plagued by my insomnia sit on the floor thinking.

"You don't sleep much do you?"

I turn to see Ironhide, "Afraid not, Don't worry I sleep enough."

Ironhide pauses, "What exactly is it that keeps you awake?"

You tap your lip in thought, "I've always related it to when I'm around people."

"What does that mean?" Ironhide asks.

I sigh, "I grew up a lot of my life by myself. There were people around like my brother and dad, and of course the people at base but we didn't talk really. I was alone a lot of the time, and when I'm with other people it gets hard to sleep sometimes."

"Don't you humans need sleep?"

I shrug, "I've never slept much anyways, so I'm kind of used to it?"

Ironhide remains silent before opening his door, "Get inside femme."

I raise an eyebrow before getting inside. Ironhide lays the seat back for me and let's his alt mode rumble.

"You should sleep femme, you're going to have a long day tomorrow," he tells me.

I smile, "Thank you Ironhide."

Ironhide then goes quiet probably going to sleep himself. I decide to not focus on the people or the alien I currently am inside of, but instead focus on drifting to sleep.

And what do you know.

 _It worked._


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the plan jerking. In a panic I sit up and jump out of Ironhide.

"Easy Femme, were just landing," Ironhide informs me.

I sigh in relief before looking over to see Sarah and Will talking amongst themselves. Annabelle looks groggy also being awoken by the plane landing. I walk over and pick her up swinging her around and bouncing her. Annabelle squeals and holds onto me tightly.

"You two are very close huh," Ironhide says.

Annabelle nods, "Sophie has been my baby sitter for 2 years now!"

I shake my head and sign, "1 year."

Annabelle pouts, "But almost 2 years!"

I smile at this before signing, "I met Annabelle at a mall, she had gotten lost so I took her and found Sarah."

Ironhide scolds her, "Annabelle you need to be careful."

"I don't even know what your talking about!" Annabelle exclaims.

I grin cheekily and then hear the metal door open. I turn to see a bright light as the door is dropped. Ironhide rolls outside and the four of us follow him. Once outside I see other cars parked beside him.

"Other Aliens?" I ask.

Sarah looks confused before Ironhide says, "Yes Sophie these are my comrades, Optimus she saw we don't need to hide."

Then every car transformed into a giant robot. I step back in surprise Annabelle giggling in delight. I look up to see the tallest robot er wait Cybertronian? No Autobot! The tallest Autobot yet.

He kneels down, "Greetings Sophia we are the Autobots, and I want to express my gratitude for your courage in saving the Lennox's."

I blink at this, "I didn't save them, Will and Ironhide were the ones who saved us."

Optimus looks confused by the movement of my hands, and I feel my cheeks burn. I quickly get out my device before Ironhide explains I'm talking in Sign Language.

Optimus pauses before staring ahead and then blinking, "Ah I see. Young one you did save them, from what Major Lennox and Ironhide tell me you did quite a lot."

I blushed and shook my head. Optimus seemed to smile before turning to the others, "No matter what you think I thank you for your bravery, but I suppose now we should introduce you to everybody."

I stand up straight turning to the other bots as Optimus introduces me.

"You of course know Ironhide he is the guardian of the Lennox family, and will most likely guard you as well."

I smile at Ironhide who grins, "Your lucky to have an Autobot like me femme."

"Over here is Ratchet our medic along with Jolt who also aids our fellow Autobots."

Ratchet stares me down before saying, "The girl is lacking in sleep, but other than that she seems very healthy."

Jolt looks to me and nods in a greeting. I smile softly and nod back in return.

"Next we have the triplets, "Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One."

The female autobots smile warmly wrote Arcee bends down, "She's a cute one isn't she?"

Her sisters nod waving down to me, I blush and sign 'Thank you'.

"This is Prowl my second in command."

This Autobot looks down to me. He seems to study me sharply before nodding in hello.

I blink in slight worry having no idea what that was about.

"Over here we have the twins Mudflap and Skids."

"Ay Skids! Look at this lil femme! I can't believe she took out a deception!"

"Nah, there ain't no way she did!" The other replies.

I pout at this and roll me eyes, I'm not sure if I like those two just yet.

"Finally we have the other set of twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

I turn to the red and yellow bots who stare down at me. The red one smiles and waves while the yellow turns his head away almost disgusted. I cock my head to the side before signing.

"What's wrong?"

Sideswipe looks to his brother before sighing, "Sunny isn't very fond of humans."

"They are disgusting creatures, and don't call me that," he replies glaring.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Why are we disgusting?"

Sunstreaker growls, "You leak disgusting bodily fluids, and your so tiny it's pathetic how we have to listen to your kind."

"Sunstreaker…" Optimus warns.

In return the yellow boy transforms and drives off. Sideswipe turns to me and smiles in an apology. I shrug and then turn back to Optimus.

"So what exactly happens now?" I ask curiously.

Optimus looks at me sorrowfully, "I'm afraid until we determine if Barricade is still after you or not you will reside here alongside us."

I nod in understanding, "Okay, thank you for your hospitality."

Optimus gives me a look, "I'm surprised you are not upset with this."

I shrug, "I used to live on a bunch of military bases, besides this is much more interesting than my normal life."

"You used to live on a base?" Sideswipe asks.

I nod, "Yup, my dad was in the marines he went on a bunch of important missions and took us with him we resided at a base no where near the battles, but my dad insisted he take us."

"Us?" Optimus asks.

I nod, "Yeah my brother and me. He's currently off fighting himself following my dad's footsteps no doubt."

"What's your brothers name?" Will asks curiously.

I smile and type, "Liam Goodrow."

Wills eyes bug out, "Are you serious?!"

I shrink back and nod. Will runs a hand down his face.

"Your brothers a pain in the ass I'll have you know," he informs.

I blink before clutching my stomach in silent laughter. Of course, what are the chances that my brother is here. I stand up and smile in apology for whatever my brother did.

Will sighs, "For now let's get you to a room, we'll find your brother in a second."

The bots transform, but before I can get inside Ironhide Sideswipe asks if I wanna ride with him. I stare in confusion before shrugging and hopping inside. Sideswipe takes off at an alarming rate, but after a bit it becomes rather exhilarating.

"I wanted to apologize for my twin, he's just upset," Sideswipe tells me.

I cock my head to the side, "Upset with what?"

Sideswipe pauses, "We lost our home, planet, everything we knew was destroyed so now that we've been thrust on this planet he's pretty upset."

I bite my lip, "I'm sorry for your loss I have no idea what that is like, but I welcome you to our planet and I hope you are liking it enough."

Sideswipe chuckles, "Earth is pretty cool actually you have some really beautiful places around here."

I smile, "One day I'll take you to my secret spot. I don't know how far it is from here, but it's one of the prettiest spots I can think of."

"Thank you femme," Sideswipe replies.

I grin before signing, "Your Welcome."

When we arrive at base there is a man in a suit yelling at some soldiers. Sideswipe groans, and I tap the dashboard in confusion.

"That's Galloway, he's are aliasion but he's also an asshole," Sideswipe informs me.

I nod before getting out and turning to see Will walk to the man in exasperation. The pair starts arguing, and the more I hear the more pissed off I become.

"You let a decepticon follow you back to your house, and compromised your location and the safety of your family?!"

"Sir- I understand that-"

"No you don't! Do you have any idea how bad this is? You really messed up Major Lennox, and I might have to talk to your superior about this."

"Sir with all do respect-"

"I don't want to hear it Major, now we have to take care of 3 girls who will distract soldiers and workers from their duties! Honestly it's pathetic any of you actually believe some girl took out a-"

He's interrupted by my bomb going off. It's a little one so nothing bad happens but it sure does get his attention.

"What was that?!" He exclaims.

I walk forward standing right in front of him glaring. Will looks at me horrified grabbing my shoulder to drag me away. Galloway stares at me conceitedly.

"How dare you," he mutters.

I take a deal breath before allowing a soft tiny croak to escape my throat, "How dare you, you have no right to judge Will when you have no idea what it's like in battle. I took out one of those things by myself, and if I took out one of them. I can easily take you out in return."

I feel a burning sensation on my throats before coughing violently and tasting blood. My vocal chords were damaged very badly, but I can still kind of talk. The catch is if I talk too much or put to much strain on my voice it gets agitated and can bleed.

"The femmes throat is bleeding," Ratchet says.

I wipe away the blood before signing, "I'm okay. Just irritated my throat."

I turn back to Galloway with a harsh glare. I hold one of my bombs threateningly, and smile happily when he shrinks away.

"You can't threaten me missy," he finally says glaring.

I toss my bomb up before throwing it a few meters away from us before saying, "Watch me."

The bomb explodes and Galloway stares in horror before grumbling. He walks back to base and I sigh in relief. Will walks over laughing as he picks me up and hugs me tightly. I grin before rubbing at my throat.

"Water," I sign.

Sarah nods opening her bag and handing me a water bottle. I chug it down, and sigh feeling the burning sensation dissipate. After all of this occurs they walk us to our rooms. Sarah, Will, and Annabelle share a room while I have my own much to Annabelles chagrin.

The room is a pretty basic military room white tiles concrete floor, white sheets, and all that jazz. I am surprised on how comfy the beds are. The ones at my dads base were not this nice.

I decide while I wait for someone to get me I'll set up my room. I set my books and notebooks on the shelf before sliding in a pair on knives in between certain books. I get out my glasses case and set that on the desk beside the bed as well as a photo of my family.

Once everything is set I decide to see if the girls are hungry. Will being the gentleman that he is escorts us to a food court. I thank him before getting some food and setting it down on a table. A young man comes and sits by us. His hair is a dark red, and his eyes an electric blue. He grins at me cheekily before signing, "Hello."

I stare for a moment studying this stranger. There's something about him that reminds me of Sideswipe. I reach and poke his chest. Sides looks down confused before watching me sign. Side-swipe.

He blinks owlishly before bursting out in laughter. He slings an arm over my shoulder and grins.

"Yup, it's me!" He exclaims.

I raise an eyebrow, "How?"

He leans back and replies, "We have these things called holoforms. It allows us to touch things. We can eat human food and even feel pain."

My eyes widen before I reach out and pinch his cheek. He winces before moving my hand.

"Yeah I sure felt that.. but this is it! Pretty sexy right?" He asks smirking.

I roll my eyes and push him away, "If anything your pretty arrogant."

Sideswipe laughs, "It's my best quality."

I grin and we easily fall into a comfortable conversation. He asks about my life on my dads base, and in return I ask him about Cybertron. He gets a forlorn look in his eyes before he tells me of his home, and about being a gladiator.

"So you fought in rings?" I ask.

Sideswipe nods, "Me and Sunny used to fight in battles to earn money."

"Wasn't it dangerous?" I ask.

Sideswipe sighs, "Yeah but it was also the only way we could survive."

I look down sadly I know what it's like to fight to survive. I grew up in a war zone after all. I bump Sides shoulder and watch him smile back at me.

As we talk I hear stomping. I turn to see someone charging at our table, and in a panic I jump up. The man tackles me to the floor as I hear people start yelling. I knee him in the gut before throwing him off, and pinning him to the ground. In return he raises a leg and slams it into my stomach sending me back. This time he pins me to the ground with a grin.

"Give up yet?" He asks.

I grin and say, "Not yet asshole."

I slam my head into his own, and watch him groan. I shove him back before grabbing a knife and holding it at his throat. At the same time he grabs his own and holds it against my back. We stare down at one another chests heaving before he bursts out into laughter. I grin before laughing with him soft noises leaving my throat.

I sit back and smile at the man in front of me. His hair is a chestnut brown while his eyes are a soft green like my own. He has stubble on his chin and looks ready to go fight in battle. I punch his shoulder before signing.

 _"Hello, Liam."_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone starts yelling the moment Liam gets off of me. Will comes running over grabbing my brother screeching. Liam being the jerk that he is just grins cheekily. I tap Will on the shoulder before making him let my brother go. In return Liam throws and arm around my shoulders and squeezes me close.

"This is how we've always greeted each other Lennox," he says with a smile.

Will looks bemused before turning to me. I nod my head confirming what has already been said. Will shakes his head before muttering something akin to 'crazy psychotic kids'.

Liam turns to me, "So how exactly did you manage to get dragged into this one little sister?"

I smile sheepishly before recounting the tale leading up to all of this. I also include the bit about when I managed to kill one, and my lovely encounter with Mr. Galloway.

Liam throws his head back laughing, "Oh my god I have wanted to punch him in the face for so long!"

I grin before signing, "I almost did, but I thought the bomb would be more effective."

"So this is your sibling?"

I turn to see Sideswipe looking at the both of us curiously. I smile and nod leaning against my brother. Sideswipe is able to see the similar features between us, and seems to have an 'oh!' moment.

"We aren't twins like you and your brother though," I mention.

Sideswipe nods, "Yeah I figured he looks a bit older than you."

Liam groans, "Please don't remind me. I'm gonna be thirty soon…"

I grin and bump him, "Don't worry you already look like your thirty how much worse can it get?'

Liam glares before grabbing me and ruffling me hair. I realize that I missed things like this. Granted Liam and I were never close to be exact, but there would be times like this when it really felt like I had a family. I smile softly looking at my older brother with a fondness. In the end he's called back to grab some things, but he gives me a hug.

"Stay safe little sister, but honestly you don't even need it," he says with a grin.

I wave goodbye before turning back to Sideswipe. He's smiling softly down to you, and you raise an eyebrow curiously. He realizes he was staring and turns away. I poke him in the back, and he grins cheekily.

"You two kind of remind me of me and Sunny," he says with a smile.

I smile back, "I could see that. Liam reminds me of you to be perfectly honest."

"Yeah, and while your not a grouch, you are more serious about things like Sunny," he replies.

I giggle thinking what Sunstreaker would say to that. I spend most of the day with Sideswipe. He helps me get adjusted to the base a bit more, and we idly chat throughout the day. But something had been bugging me…

I tap him on the shoulder, "Why is it you're being so nice to me?"

Sideswipe looks surprised, "Well… to be honest when you first arrived I was just curious. How could such a small femme take out one of our kind, but then we saw first hand what you did to Galloway and i knew we'd be friends. I don't get along with most humans mainly because they are afraid of us, so you not being scared is really refreshing, I guess…"

I pause before smiling softly. I step forward and give him a tight squeeze. Sideswipe freezes up before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. I pull back a few moments later, and give him a big grin.

"Thank you for telling me. I was just curious since you've only known me for a day, and yet you act so kindly towards me," you sign.

Sideswipe grins, "Of course! You're an awesome femme Sophie or I guess girl huh? I hope we can hang out more too!"

You lean on the back of your heels, "Yup! Besides I wanna become friends with your brother. I mean if you an I are going to hang out were bound to see him right?"

Sideswipe bursts out laughing, "Good Luck with that sweetspark, Sunny is a huge pain in the aft when it comes to that."

I shake me head, "Doesn't matter to me. I want to be friends with him he's your brother and I can tell he cares about you so I would like to get to know him too."

Sideswipe gives you an odd look, "I- Thank you Sophia that means a lot to me."

I cock my head to the side, "Why is that?"

Sideswipe shakes his head, "No reason."

I can tell he's lying but decide to drop it. We part ways that night, and I fall into my new bed. Life here was already crazy, but the people were really nice, except for Galloway that is. Sideswipe confuses me, and I'm not really as to why. He's charismatic, charming, and an overall funny person- mech. His brother intrigues me even more. The mech that's scary, rude, but also loves his brother. I want to get to know them both better, but I know there is something else behind it.

I feel as if my chest is being pulled in multiple directions, and they are the ones keeping me grounded. I've been thrust into this situation that should seem horrifying, but it feels almost normal to me. I'm not bothered in the slightest, but I know that's also do to my fathers training. He made sure we were always on our toes ready to adjust to any battle situation. Or in this case new lifestyle. I decide to investigate more things tomorrow, and I slip into a blissful sleep.

When I open my eyes however I'm not in my bedroom. I sit up jerkily and spin my head around. I'm in a white space with soft bluish lighting, but instead of panicking I relax. It feels so warm and so… right.

I turn to look at a glowing orb. It floats in front of me it's bright light casting shadows across my face. It floats closer and I lean back. I have no idea what this thing is, but I know I can't trust too easily.

 _You are safe young femme._

I jolt hearing the voice inside of my head.

 _I understand you do not understand what is happening, but you must know that I will not harm you._

Somehow I know that this thing is telling the truth, and so I relax. I wonder if it knows sign language because I have a lot of questions.

 _There is no need my child, I can hear your thoughts._

I blink in surprise before asking, "Well who are you?"

 _I'm afraid that question is too difficult to answer. All you must know is that I am the lifebringer, and I do what I can to help my children. All of them._

I cock my head to the side, "Your children?"

 _Yes, you've met quite a few already, and while I am upset to lose one to you I understand you had no choice._

"Lose one to me?" I ask.

 _Do you not remember the mech you slaughtered with your weapon?_

I pause, "Your children are the cybertronians?"

I feel the orb almost smile in delight.

 _Yes my dear, I'm happy you managed to figure this out._

I nod, "Why talk to me though? What purpose is there in talking to me?"

 _You remind me of myself, but it is not just that young femme. There are things in the future that will hurt you, and I must be there when this occurs._

"Hurt me?" I ask.

 _There is no need for alarm. You will be just fine in the end do not worry. I've noticed you've taken a liking to two of my children they are rowdy and quite the handful, but you have a kind heart and a patient mind. I know you can win him over._

I furrow my eyebrows, "What are you talking about? Wait do you mean Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

 _Yes! You really are smarter than most humans. I hate to explain things out so much._

"Wait so you've done this before? With other humans?" I ask resting a hand on my hip.

 _Yes young one, a boy who once held me in his arms needed my guidance, but I forget he tends to be startled too easily. The interaction did not go well at first, but in the end he received my help nonetheless._

I shake my head, "This just seems so crazy. I mean thank you for whatever is going to happen, but I need to know if you are warning me now does that mean this bad thing will happen soon?"

 _It's hard to say. I do not believe this will occur in the next year, but my visions are not always clear. I can say for certain this event shall not occur in the next few months at least._

I nod, "Okay… God this is crazy, but again thank you I guess."

 _Do not be afraid femme you have nothing to fear as long as I exist. Please take care of my children they need you more than they know._

"What do you mean?" I ask worriedly.

 _There is no time, go, I will speak with you soon._

I shoot up from my bad breathing harshly, and turn around evaluating my room. Everything seems normal, and so I collapse on the bed sighing. This is when there is a knock on my door, and I jump slightly. I walk slowly towards the door, and open it up timidly. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stand outside. Sideswipe gives me an odd look while Sunstreaker glares past me. I open the door up fully, and smile tiredly.

"Hello mechs how can I help you today?" I sign.

Sides grins, "We were gonna go racing! I wanted to see if you'd come…?"

I blink before looking to his counterpart Sunny refuses to look back at me, and so I turn to back to Sides.

"I'd love to, as long as I'm not imposing. I'd rather not make either of you uncomfortable with my presence," I state.

Sunstreaker finally looks down to me, "Why do you care what I think?"

I cock an eyebrow, "Because I do? I care about other people or autobots in this case. I bet this is something you two have done a bit, so I'd rather not step on it unless both of you actually say this is okay. I don't want to hear that Sides forced you to let me come Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker blinks in what I believe is surprise. Sideswipe gives him this shit eating grin and I raise in eyebrow.

"Sunny thinks all humans are bad, but I proved you are pretty decent!" Sideswipe exclaims.

"Just decent?" I ask.

Sideswipe pauses, "Oh my I didn't mean you were decent your amazing! And really cool and nice and also really pretty?"

I feel my cheeks heat up for a moment and notice Sideswipe blink in surprise as does his brother. I crack a grin and pat him on the shoulder.

"Come on lets go racing," I tell him.

Sideswipe grins and runs off dragging me with him while Sunstreaker slowly follows us from behind.


End file.
